Papa's Taco Mia!
Papa's Taco Mia! is another game in the series of Papa's fast-food restaurants. You serve your customers by making tacos with different taco shells, meat and toppings. It was developed by FliplineStudios and published on May. 23, 2011. Gameplay You start the game by choosing one of two characters, Mitch or Maggie. Any of them will be competing in a food contest, Papa's taco eating contest. They will win, but the prize is rather surprising, owning taco restaurant for good and working on its success. The game requires multi-tasking, going through 3 stations (Order, Grill and Build stations). You are rated by each customer and at the end of work day depending on your accuracy and speed in delivery. The stations Order station Here, you take your costumers' order and copy it on an order ticket. They tell what kind of meat, taco shell, toppings and sauces they want. Once the order is taken, the customers will wait in the "Pick up" line in the back. You organize the multiple tickets on an order line, each with its number indicating time of order. The number of customers raises as you get further into the game. After taking the order, you move to Grill station. Grill station Here, the real work awaits. You drag order ticket to the side hook to read them easier. You choose which meat to cook for tacos. There's a space for four pans on the stove (and you can buy two others from upgrades). There's a timer ring around each pan with different color markers, flip marker (blue) indicates when to flip the meat with a spatula, cut marker (red) indicates when to cut the meat using a knife and finish marker indicates when to drag the pan to a shell to put the meat into. How much you stick to those markers will improve your rating by the customer, for example, if you ignore the finish marker, your meat will be either raw or overcooked. Next, you move to Build station. Build station Here, you add toppings and sauce to your tacos. You have a topping bin, you choose which topping to add according to the order and you have sauce bottles. The rating depends on accuracy in placing the toppings and sauce evenly across the taco shell. Then your work is done, and it's up to your customer to rate it and pays you accordingly. Rating Here, your customer rates your taco according to three standards. Icons will appear showing how well you did in each area: *Waiting score:: If a customer waits too long before you take the order, you lose points and if you take a long time preparing customer's order, you lose points as well. Buying upgrades for the lobby will make the customers more patient and won't mind waiting for the order and hence you will get a better score. *Grilling score: How much you stick to markers in grilling and if you chose the ingredients right. *Building score: How your toppings are placed and if you chose them right. At the end of the work day, you'll see a tally of your customer points and tips earned. As you earn more points, you'll be awarded new rank and titles. Each time you reach a new rank, new customers will visit the shop or a new topping will be unlocked. Customers You have three types of customers and a profile that has a portray for each customer you have earned. New customers appear when you get a higher rank. *Normal customers: Nothing special to note. *Closers: They are customers that arrive at the end of the day, they represent an extra challenge to finish every day. They're very picky about their orders, so their scoring will be tougher. Each closer only comes once every seven days. *Critic: Jojo, the food critic comes once a week, he is a closer customer, so his orders are scored tougher. If the critic likes his taco, he'll award you a Blue Ribbon, you keep it for three days in which customers give you bigger tips. Every time you do a good or a great job on a customer's order, that customer gets an extra star on their Star Meter. If you do an awful job, this meter will drop down to zero. Filling this meter will earn you a Star Customer award and a bonus tip. When a customer has earned an award (bronze, silver or gold), they'll tip more from now on and order faster. Criticism *There should be more than one employee. *Keyboard shortcuts to switch between stations would be nice. Trivia One of the hated badged games, the reason of hatred is that it's badged. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/FliplineStudios/papas-taco-mia |descrip = Reach rank 5 }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/FliplineStudios/papas-taco-mia |descrip = Earn a blue ribbon from Jojo the food critic }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/FliplineStudios/papas-taco-mia |descrip = Unlock all the meat fillings }} Walkthrough Category:Games Category:Games with badges